1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a GAME DATA BOARD comprising a planar substrate having marking slides in slots formed in the upper surface of the substrate and indicia in the form of letters, numbers and line marks adjacent the slots.
The marking slides are moveable to positions adjacent the indicia for temporarily indicating a score, a ball position or other element of a sport.
2. Description of the related art including information disclosed under 37 CFR sections 1.97-1.99
Heretofore clip boards have been used with scoring sheets or cards that are clipped to the board for keeping track of elements of the sport such as baseball, soccer, volleyball, basketball, ice hockey to name a few.
Also it has been proposed to provide such clipboards with a smooth polished surface on which one can mark information relative to a sport with a marker pen.
Coaching aids of the type described above are available from Korney Board Aids of Roxton, Tex.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the GAME DATA BOARD of the present invention differs from the scoring/coaching aids described above by providing not only a planar substrate but also at least one marking slide mounted in a slot in the upper surface of the substrate and moveable to positions along the slot adjacent letter, number or line marks for temporarily indicating the present status of an element of a sport.